The recent explosion of genetic information has provided new opportunities for analysis of gene expression patterns that were not previously available. This proposal requests funds to purchase the Affymetrix GeneChip System that will allow the research community at New Jersey Medical School (NJMS) to take advantage of this technology in several important areas. Currently there is no instrumentation available that will allow our researchers the ability to examine expression patters of a large number of gene simultaneously. In addition, the application of this technology for mutation detection will accelerate the rate at which information can be accumulated therefore enhancing the discovery of novel therapeutics for treatment of the diseases studied by our faculty. We have assembled a group of thirteen NIH-funded investigators from seven departments whose research would be greatly enhanced by the addition of the Affymetrix system to our Molecular Resource facility. The areas of research are broad including studies of HIV-1 and HTLV-1 infected host gene expression; HIV mutation analysis; alterations of gene expression immortalized and malignant cells, prostate cancer cells, opiate-treated cells, and vitamin D3 treated cells. Other proposal involve the use of chip technology in a novel approach to examine replication origins an to determine genes involved in lens generation, bone regeneration and T-cell maturation. This equipment will be supervised and maintained by the staff of the Molecular Resource Facility that currently has a similar program to supervise and maintain three imagers. The facility also carried out DNA synthesis and sequencing, and protein synthesis and sequencing for a large number of laboratories at NJMS as well as outside customers. This facility has a proven record of employing and maintaining equipment servicing a large body of NIH funded investigators. The addition of Affymetrix will broaden the range of molecular applications employed in this facility. It is anticipated that the chip technology will not only result in increased productivity but also in the development of experiments approaches should would not have been possible without this instrument.